


the golden rule

by unniebee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fantasizing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unniebee/pseuds/unniebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh Sehun is an awkward and perpetually horny high school freshman with a bad habit of daydreaming about his sexy classmates while at school. Eventually, someone notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tao

The summer between junior high and high school was a rough one for Oh Sehun, because he was kind of a late bloomer, and puberty hit him like a freight train. He shot up four centimeters in three months, though he didn’t put on any weight so the end result was sort of stretched out. His skin started freaking out, and his voice was suddenly breaking every time he spoke. But all of that wasn’t the worst part.

No, the worst part was how his cock was suddenly interested in _everything_.

Pretty noona walks by on the street? Instant erection. Slightly suggestive comment on a blog? Straight to his cock. Best friend pats him on the back? Bam, hard. Even fucking _laundry detergent commercials_ were starting to cause issues. There was something wrong with him.

So even though Sehun was excited to be walking into his new academic home, a well-known all-boys school for the arts that he was extremely proud to have gotten into, he was pretty nervous, too. Because he was _sure_ his cock was going to get him into trouble.

He wasn’t wrong.

 

\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

 

The pressure of learning the campus, his schedule, his classes kept Sehun pretty busy in the first week. It wasn’t until the first Friday, when he was finally starting to get a handle on being a high school student, that his cock decided to be - no pun intended - a dick.

Predictably, it happened in gym class. The instructor had commanded them to run laps around the sports field. Now, Sehun was not a runner by any means, but he had pretty good stamina from years of dancing and was content to just take it easy and do his laps at a steady pace. This resulted in him being passed by the majority of the class as they went by. 

And then, the most _spectacular_ ass jogged past him, and before Sehun knew what he was doing he’d sped up just enough to match pace with the boy, several steps behind. 

He tried not to stare. _Really_ he did. But it was difficult not to - the rhythmic bouncing of those two firm, rounded globes, lovingly caressed by the thin, cheap jersey material of the school-issued gym shorts, was utterly hypnotizing. Eventually, his eyes wandered, and he realized the rest of the boy’s body was just as stunning, sweat-soaked t-shirt stretched across broad shoulders and strong, well-formed legs pumping easily as he ran.

Sehun bit his lip and wondered what it would be like to palm that perfect ass, to squeeze and caress it. It looked like it would be firm, with just a little squish, but maybe it was soft and jiggly, or maybe it was hard with muscle. The rest of the boy’s body certainly looked hard, tall and lean and athletic, and his pale skin looked so smooth, slick with sweat and flushed with heat, begging to be touched. Sehun wanted to peel the t-shirt off him and bite at his shoulderblades, taste his sweat, and pull those slim hips back so that gorgeous ass was pressing against his cock and _oh fuck oh fuck_ why was he thinking about this right now these shorts were NOT going to hide his hard-on!

Also, apparently it was difficult to jog while erect.

Good to know.

Feeling himself flush in shame and hoping it would just look like exertion, Sehun risked a quick glance around and was relieved to see that no one seemed to have noticed his...situation. He quickly reached down and adjusted himself, pushing his cock up to pin it under the waistband of his underwear. He tugged at his shirt to make sure he was totally covered, and while so distracted, was not looking where he was going and jogged directly into someone.

“Oof!” he said, and the poor schmuck he’d bowled into echoed his sentiment. Mortified, Sehun immediately started bowing and apologizing. He stopped mid-word when he looked up and realized the guy he’d hit was _sexy ass guy_.

Fuck.

Worse still, now Sehun could see his face, and of course he was gorgeous. Of fucking _course_ he was. He couldn’t have been a troll, nope, he had to be all intense dark eyes and wavy long fringe and cheekbones.

Fuck _everything_.

“You okay?” the boy asked, and was that a goddamned _accent_ Sehun heard? 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you’d slowed down, I wasn’t looking,” Sehun babbled, thinking _at least not right at that moment_.

The boy gave him an odd look. “Um, okay. The teacher told us to stop, didn’t you hear?” 

_Nope. Too busy fixing the problem you caused in my pants._ “Uh, no, I guess not.” And yep, that was definitely an accent. Chinese maybe? There were quite a few Chinese students at the school, he’d heard. “I was distracted. Sorry,” he apologized again.

The boy accepted that. “We’re supposed to stretch,” he informed Sehun, who looked around and realized, yep, the other boys had stopped and were stretching out their legs. Whoops.

He looked back to say thanks, only to see that the boy had spread his legs out wide and was fucking bent in half, hands on the ground and ass in the air. And he was goddamn _flexible_.

Sehun made a small, choked noise, and his cock pulsed in greedy agreement in his shorts.

Panicking, Sehun dropped to the ground and folded into a forward heel stretch. Fortunately, years of dancing gave him the flexibility to drop his head almost all the way to his knees, completely hiding his crotchal region. His cock dug uncomfortably into his stomach but at least no one else could see it.

“What’s your name?” the boy asked suddenly, looking up from his stretch and flicking his hair out of his eyes with a little head-toss that practically made Sehun whimper.

He tried to answer, but his voice cracked on the first syllable. Wincing, he tried again. “Sehun.”

The boy nodded. “I’m Zitao.” He unfolded and pulled one heel up behind him, stretching out his quads. His arms were almost as sexy as his legs, which Sehun found both exciting and _extremely_ unfair.

They made small talk for a few minutes, and walked back to the locker room together, and Sehun averted his eyes when Zitao was changing and thought that it was nice that he’d made his first high school friend, even if that friend left him with a raging erection that he was now going to have to deal with for the rest of the day.


	2. yixing

In science class, unlike the rest of Sehun’s classes, students were sat in pairs at lab tables rather than singular desks. Sehun’s lab partner was a second-year named Yixing, and he seemed to be perpetually somewhere else, either staring off into space blankly or doodling in the margins of his notebook or asleep.

He was asleep now, slumped forward on the desk with his sweatshirt balled up between his folded arms and his cheek, face turned towards Sehun with a peaceful expression. No one else seemed to notice or care that Yixing was sleeping in class.

Sehun tried to concentrate on the lecture, but today was _particularly_ boring. He didn’t blame Yixing for falling asleep. Casting his eyes around for something more interesting to look at than formulas scribbled on a whiteboard, Sehun found his gaze settling on Yixing’s peaceful, slack features. 

More specifically, on his lips.

His upper lip was delicately shaped, with a deep bow in the center. His lower, in contrast, was thick and soft-looking. Parted in sleep, a little glimpse of teeth and tongue could just barely be seen between them.

Yixing was very pretty in general, and his lips were very nice in particular, and Sehun found himself idly wondering what it would be like to lean down and kiss him, right now, while he was still sleeping. He imagined pressing his lips to Yixing’s, maybe sweeping his tongue against Yixing’s lower lip. It would take a moment for Yixing to wake up enough to realize what was happening, and then he would sigh, maybe blink a few times, dark eyes liquid and sleepy. He’d smile a little against Sehun’s lips, and kiss him back, one hand coming out from under his makeshift pillow to pull Sehun closer.

Sehun’s eyes fluttered closed as he imagined, in vivid detail, the texture and taste of Yixing’s lips, the little sounds he would make as Sehun kissed him. Imagined his hands in Yixing’s hair, fingers rubbing over the short-cropped part on the sides and dragging through the long, silky part on top. Then he felt hands on him, on his face, his arms, his hair; dropping down below the desk to slide up his thighs and - 

A wooden ruler slammed down on the desk between Sehun and Yixing, making them both jump.

“Are we boring you, boys?” the teacher asked pointedly. “Zhang, how about you answer number 3 on the board for us?”

Yixing blinked at him blearily, then stood and made his way to the front of the class. Sehun kept his eyes down and thanked any higher power that might be listening that the teacher hadn’t called on him. Standing up would be...a _bit_ embarrassing at the moment.

Somehow, Yixing managed to answer the problem. The teacher grunted at him in grudging satisfaction and indicated Yixing could sit back down. Yixing bowed and returned to his desk, shooting Sehun a dimpled smile and a little wink as he did so. Sehun crossed his legs tightly and smiled back at him as best as he could manage.


	3. chanyeol

In a school full of artists, dancers, actors and musicians, gaining a reputation as ‘that artsy guy who plays guitar’ was a pretty big accomplishment. But second-year Park Chanyeol had managed it, mostly by virtue of the fact that he was always out in the courtyard playing.

Sehun stumbled across Chanyeol a few weeks into school, when he’d been looking for a quiet place to study in between his last class and dance club auditions. The tall, lanky upperclassman was sprawled out on the grass under a tree, guitar in his lap, lost in his own world.

Later, Sehun would find that during lunch, the courtyard would be full of Chanyeol’s friends and admirers, cheering him on or making requests. But right then the courtyard was empty, save the two of them, and Sehun settled down at a picnic table to work. 

At first, he was quite productive. It wasn’t long, however, before he found himself with his pen in his mouth, his chin in his hand, and his eyes glued to Chanyeol across the courtyard.

It was really sexy, he mused, how totally lost in the music Chanyeol was. His eyes were closed, head bowed, and though his bleached and permed hair made him look a little bit like a poodle Sehun thought the way the afternoon sunlight gleamed off of his golden curls was really attractive. They couldn’t quite hide the boy’s ears though, large and round and peeking out from under his hair, and that was kind of unfairly attractive, too.

It was his hands, though, that really caught Sehun’s attention. They were perfect musician’s hands, meant for piano or guitar or something equally difficult, wide square palms and long fingers, crisscrossed with a pattern of veins and tendons that shifted as they moved.

It was easy to imagine those hands caressing Sehun’s skin the way they caressed the guitar, the strength in them as they pressed into muscles currently sore from all the practicing Sehun had been doing in preparation for this audition. Easy to imagine, as he watched Chanyeol’s fingers slide down the strings, that those fingers were sliding into Sehun’s mouth.

Sehun sucked unconsciously on his pen, imagining in crystal clear detail the callouses on Chanyeol’s fingers, and what it would feel like to run his tongue over them. Imagining the upperclassman’s eyes fluttering closed in bliss, not because of music but because of Sehun’s mouth.

Then imagining those fingers, soaked in Sehun’s own spit, wrapping around Sehun’s cock and playing him like that guitar.

Closing his eyes, Sehun could practically feel Chanyeol’s lean body pressed close to his, arm twisted at the slightly odd angle that was necessary when one had their hand down someone else’s pants, his blond curls brushing Sehun’s nose and his deep voice murmuring in Sehun’s ear. 

Sehun had never had another person’s hands on him, but he knew it must feel different than his own hands, soft and familiar. Chanyeol’s grip would be strong, his palms warm and rough, his movements utterly sure as he jerked Sehun’s cock. Imagining calloused fingers stroking roughly up the underside, squeezing and rubbing and maybe twisting a little, Sehun moaned quietly.

The sound of his own voice shocked him out of his reverie, and Sehun’s eyes shot open. Fortunately, it seemed that Chanyeol had not heard him, either because of the music or because of the distance between them. Either way, Sehun decided discretion was the better part of valor and immediately packed up his things, glancing at his cell phone as he did so. He had fifteen minutes before the audition. 

Sparing one more look at Chanyeol - who glanced up as he was leaving and shot him a truly unfair smile - Sehun decided to hit the bathroom. There was no way he was going to go to the audition with his pants in their current condition.


	4. jongin

Sehun passed his audition, to his surprise and elation, one of only three freshmen to make it. Apparently, in a school full of artists, Dance Club was actually quite exclusive.

His lab partner Yixing was already in the club, which surprised the heck out of Sehun until he first saw the upperclassman dance and the perpetually glazed-over look was replaced with hard-hitting movement and an intense look of concentration that Sehun found hot as hell. And Zitao, his sexy friend from gym class, was one of the other two first years to pass the audition, so Sehun resigned himself to a year of hiding inappropriate boners from his clubmates.

He was prepared to deal with his out-of-control libido when it came to Zitao and Yixing, even when the two of them started messing around on the floor and calling each other names in Chinese (so fucking unfair!), so for the most part he was managing okay. He’d been a dancer his whole life; by now he was used to looking in the mirror and seeing half a dozen perfect bodies moving in unison.

What he hadn’t counted on was the third freshman, Kim Jongin, and his fucking _mouth_.

One of the first things they did was ask all the new people, freshman or not, to put together a short freestyle to show off their capabilities to the club. Sehun had gone first, and he thought he had done pretty well; but then Jongin took the floor and Sehun’s jaw dropped.

Jongin was nearly as quiet as Sehun, tall, tanned and dark haired, with a far more perfect body than any sixteen year old boy had any right to have. He moved like nothing Sehun had ever seen before, a completely different style from Yixing’s sharp popping or Tao’s strong, wild grace or Sehun’s own precision. He moved like he was made of liquid, not flesh; like there wasn’t a bone in his body. It was utterly mesmerizing.

His fucking _mouth_ , though, was what killed Sehun dead. In the past week Jongin had said very little, smiled very little, seemingly very shy and quiet. But when he took to the dance floor, evidently he became a completely different person, all body rolls and come-hither eyes and lip-biting and snarling and jesus fuck. Sehun pulled his knees into his chest to hide his crotch and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning aloud. Jongin had some of the thickest, plushest lips he’d ever seen in his life, curves exaggerated like a woman in a Renaissance painting, and with the wicked way he was smirking and licking them it was far too easy to picture pushing him to his knees and fucking his mouth.

Sehun’s hands clenched tightly against the legs of his sweatpants. He would slide his hands into Jongin’s soft, dark hair and guide his head forward until Sehun’s cock was all the way down Jongin’s throat. Jongin’s eyes would flutter closed, long dark lashes splayed against his cheek, and he would start bobbing, sliding up and down on Sehun’s cock, moaning softly and lapping his tongue skillfully up the underside.

He knew it was dumb, that a sixteen-year-old boy was much more likely to be a virgin than a sex god no matter how he moved his body, but in his fantasy Jongin was the well-practiced slut his dancing advertised. He knew exactly what he was doing, exactly how badly Sehun wanted him, and _exactly_ how to drive Sehun _out of his mind_ with lust.

Closing his eyes, Sehun could almost feel the soft, wet heat of those lips, that tongue. Could almost hear the quiet slurping noises, the labored breathing, the moans. Fantasy Jongin had no gag reflex to speak of, and easily swallowed down Sehun’s entire length, perpetually hooded brown eyes raised to stare steadily up at Sehun through impossibly thick lashes, a silent challenge. 

Sehun’s pride had never yet let him resist a challenge, so he tightened his grip on silky hair and started to rock, thrusting his hips forward, gently at first, then rougher and faster the more Jongin moaned. Tanned hands rose to Sehun’s thighs, creeping higher to stroke at his sharp, too-prominent hipbones, dipping down to cup Sehun’s balls. (Where did his pants go? Oh well, it didn’t matter.) Two deft fingers slid down past to press against that spot, the one Sehun didn’t have a name for, just behind his scrotum, and that never failed to push Sehun over the edge, he would come with a strangled sob directly down Jongin’s throat and Jongin would swallow it down like a pro.

Sehun blinked back to reality as applause sounded around the room, thinking rather dazedly that it was nice to be applauded for coming like a geyser. Then his rather painfully erect cock reminded him that he hadn’t, actually, and the applause was for Jongin, who was blushing and bowing and murmuring his thanks as he returned to his seat on the floor, two people down from Sehun.

“Wow,” Tao murmured under his breath from Sehun’s other side. “That dude is like sex on legs. How am I supposed to follow that?” He stood to take his turn, leaving Sehun nodding rather stupidly in his wake. Because if this was what he was going to have to deal with every week at dance club, he’d better invest in some more restrictive underwear.


	5. baekhyun

Sehun heard the bell ring from down the block and swore under his breath, pushing his body faster. He raced down the street and only just barely made it inside the gates before they closed, brushing past the monitoring teacher before she could get a good look at him or grab him and ask his name.

The halls were all but empty as Sehun skidded to a halt in front of his locker, fumbling the combination with shaky fingers and silently cursing his stupid brain. He’d been deeply entwined in a super-hot and _very_ realistic dream about making out with Zitao against the practice room mirrors, in front of Jongin and Yixing and the rest of dance club, and he’d completely slept through his alarm, which made him miss his bus, which made him have to run his skinny ass all the way across town to get to school. It was a miracle he’d managed to get here before the outer gates closed - he _really_ would have been up a creek if he hadn’t.

As it was, the halls were eerily silent as he shoved his bag and coat in his locker and yanked out his books. He was going to get a reprimand from his teacher for being late, but if he was lucky he would avoid the hall monitors and the permanent mark on his record he’d get if they caught him outside of class.

Closing his locker as quietly as he could manage, Sehun started at a fast walk towards his classroom. He was just rounding the last corner - the classroom door was _in sight_ \- when something wrapped around his wrist, pulling him up short.

“Not so fast,” an amused voice said, and Sehun froze, his heart sinking. Caught. Crap.

He glanced down first, to see long, delicately shaped and snow-white fingers wrapped around his wrist. The boy attached to them was smiling pleasantly, a bright and cheerful twinkle in his eye, but he was carrying a hall-monitor’s tablet and his eyebrow was cocked, as if to say, _Gotcha_.

Sehun immediately started protesting. “My class is _right there_ , sunbaenim,” he pleaded. “Please just let me go this once?”

He was ignored. The boy let go of his hand and started brushing his fingers over the surface of the tablet with the dextrous ease of long practice. “Name?” he asked.

“ _Please_ , sunbae,” Sehun whined. “I’ve never been written up before.”

Those sparkling, humor-filled eyes flicked up to his. They were lightly lined in black, very pretty, and clearly amused at Sehun’s distress. “If it’s your first time,” the hall monitor said, “then there’s nothing to worry about, right? You have to get three before you get a detention.”

Really? Oh. That made Sehun relax a little. It still sucked, but at least he wasn’t in immediate trouble.

“Name, please,” the hall monitor prompted.

“Oh Sehun,” Sehun mumbled. “First year.”

“I figured that much,” the monitor said conversationally as he pulled up Sehun’s record. “It’s pretty rare for me not to have seen someone before.” He looked at the record, then glanced down the hall to the door to Sehun’s classroom. “Wow, you were so close, too,” he said cheekily, and Sehun pouted at him. “Alright, kid. This is your first warning. Don’t get caught out late again, okay?” 

“Yes, sunbae,” Sehun murmured. The hall monitor smiled brightly at him - huh, wow, what a pretty smile - tucked the tablet in his back pocket, and reached up to Sehun’s collar.

“You must have been in a real hurry today,” he said. “You forgot to tie your tie. Here.” 

Sehun froze as the older boy worked the silk in his fingers, settling the knot snugly against Sehun’s throat and straightening his collar. His fingers brushed against Sehun’s skin several times, soft and gentle and cool, and Sehun’s pulse shot through the roof, and fuck, it was way too fucking early in the morning for so many different emotions in a row.

The monitor patted Sehun’s tie, right over his sternum, and Sehun was pretty sure he’d forgotten how to breathe. “Alright, Oh Sehun,” he said. “Let me walk you to your class. Least I can do, for scaring you like that.”

Sehun ducked his head in a swift bow and followed behind the older boy. It wasn’t a long walk. Sehun slunk into the classroom as the monitor leaned around the door, greeted the teacher and assured her that Sehun’s tardiness had already been written up, no need to punish him further.

“Thank you, sunbae,” he muttered gratefully under his breath. The boy tipped him a wink and withdrew, closing the door behind him. 

Collapsing into his chair, Sehun tried not to look at his classmates, who were all staring at him. The teacher shot him a disapproving look but continued with her lesson, and slowly normal classroom activities resumed.

Jongin, who was seated to his right in this class, leaned over when the teacher’s back was turned. “Baekhyun got you, huh?” he whispered sympathetically. Sehun made a face and Jongin grinned at him. “He gets everyone eventually, I guess. Supposedly he’s got some kind of creepy sixth sense about tardies. Caught me a couple of weeks ago.” 

Sehun shrugged. “At least he’s nice,” he murmured back, thinking about hands on his tie, and Jongin nodded. 

“Yeah, at least there’s that.”

He leaned back in his seat, and Sehun tried to turn his attention to the whiteboard and the lesson, he really did, but he was like ten minutes behind and wasn’t even really sure what the hell they were even talking about. On a good day, Sehun would ask to see Jongin’s notes so he could figure out what he’d missed, but frankly in his mad rush and everything this morning he wasn’t even really certain he was awake yet, and ended up zoning out instead.

Everyone in this school was fucking beautiful, he thought distractedly. It made him feel like the proverbial ugly duckling, awkward and fumbling, bad skin and stupid hair and a face like a potato pancake. 

Baekhyun, though. Between his sunny, cheerful smile and his exotic lined eyes and his wicked humor and his fucking _hands_ , Sehun was surprised he’d never heard of him before. He seemed like the kind of upperclassman that would have the hoobaes tripping all over themselves to get his attention. Sehun wondered if it would be worth being purposely late just to let Baekhyun catch him, and then wondered how many other kids in the school had had that exact same thought, and if any had been brave enough to act on it.

It would have to be carefully planned, of course. He would have to learn the hall monitor’s schedule; what periods he was out in the halls, where his patrols took him. He’d have to find a fairly secluded place to get caught, like...like a stairwell, for instance. Yeah, one of the back fire-escape stairwells, the ones no one used because they were dirty and kind of creepy. Those doors had glass sidelights in them; all he’d have to do would be to wait until Baekhyun passed and then let himself be seen; drawing the hall monitor into the stairwell.

Once the door closed behind him and they were alone Sehun would gently push the older boy into the corner, the tablet clattering to the floor. Baekhyun wouldn’t get a chance to be confused, because Sehun would just kiss him, blocking him in, his long, gangly frame coming in handy for once. And maybe, Baekhyun wouldn’t really be that surprised at all, because maybe someone else had done this before. Maybe he’d just chuckle knowingly into Sehun’s mouth, and pull back a little to see who wanted his attention this time, and his pretty eyes would crinkle in amusement when he recognized Sehun.

 _I should write you up for being out of class,_ he’d say, his perfect fingers trailing delicately down Sehun’s sides under his uniform jacket.

 _Okay,_ Sehun would reply. _That’s okay. Just let me...let me._

 _Let you what?_ Baekhyun would ask, innocence in his voice that was utterly belied by the wickedness of his smile. _What do you want, Sehun-ah?_

_Anything. Everything. Just touch me, please, sunbae._

If his smile was wicked before, it slowly became downright evil. _If you want,_ he said, and ducked out from under Sehun’s arm. Sehun had a moment of confusion before he felt a gentle push between his shoulderblades. _Bend over._

Sehun folded under his sunbae’s touch, braced his forearms on the wall in front of him and arched his back eagerly. Gentle hands stroked down the curve of his back and over his hips, sliding around the front of his body to pull open his belt, his zipper. His touch was sweet and reassuring, allowing Sehun to relax and close his eyes and just trust as Baekhyun slid his slacks and underwear down around his thighs. 

A trim body pressed against his back, and a light touch brushed against his lips. _Suck,_ Baekhyun urged softly, and Sehun opened his mouth and pulled three fingers in with his tongue. Baekhyun groaned quietly in his ear as Sehun thoroughly laved each digit, running his tongue over and between them, examining the texture of the skin and the shape of the bones and the nails. A growing bulge nudged against his bare ass and Sehun whimpered, arching his back further to press against it.

 _Well now, you’re_ quite _a good boy, aren’t you?_ Baekhyun murmured. _So eager and obedient. What’s a good little student like you doing out of class?_ His fingers pulled free of Sehun’s lips with a soft, obscenely wet noise.

 _Wanted to see you, sunbae,_ Sehun confessed. Wet fingers skittered briefly over his hipbone and Sehun jumped, looking back over his shoulder. Baekhyun winked conspiratorially at him as his glistening fingers dipped down low, out of Sehun’s range of sight, and pushed between Sehun’s ass cheeks.

 _Oh really,_ Baekhyun said, as if that was at all a surprise to him. _Well, that’s no good. You’ve gotta obey the school rules, Sehun-ah,_ he murmured. A slick, soft touch circled Sehun’s entrance, and he gasped and arched, spreading his legs as far as his half-on slacks would allow and pushing his hips back.

 _Sunbae,_ Sehun whined, needing more and too shy to say the words out loud. Baekhyun, bless him, took pity and pressed one thin finger smoothly inside.

 _Ohh,_ Sehun mewled, dragging his teeth against his lip. _Sunbae!_

A chuckle. _I think we’ve progressed to the point where you can call me hyung, Sehun-ah,_ Baekhyun murmured dryly.

 _Yes, hyung._ The slim digit worked inside him, deeper and deeper with each stroke. Spit wasn’t the same as lube, but Baekhyun was so very gentle, so very _skillful_ , that it hardly hurt at all.

A hum in his ear. _So tight,_ Baekhyun purred. _Are you a virgin, Sehun-ah?_ Sehun nodded. _I thought so. Have you touched yourself like this?_ Again, Sehun nodded, because it was the truth - he’d recently started experimenting with it when he was alone. _Aha. Maybe not such a good boy, after all._ The sentence was punctuated by a particularly forceful thrust, and Sehun sunk his teeth into his lower lip. _Can you take another?_

 _I think so, hyung,_ Sehun breathed. Baekhyun pushed a second finger in alongside the first, and it burned a little as Sehun stretched around them, but it felt good, so _very_ good.

Baekhyun crooked his fingers and - 

\- and Sehun was jolted back to reality by someone slapping his shoulder. Dazed, he turned to glare at Jongin, who gave him wide eyes and jerked his head at the front of the classroom. Sehun followed his gaze and immediately turned bright red when he saw the teacher - and the entire rest of the class - staring at him.

“Sorry, Teacher,” Sehun immediately blurted out. 

The teacher gave him a very unimpressed look and asked “Are you back with us now?”

Fuck. Fuck _everything_. “Yes, Teacher,” Sehun murmured, clenching a fist in his lap in an attempt to push back his frustration and embarrassment. The teacher looked annoyed but let it go, and Sehun let out a long sigh of relief.

“Dude,” Jongin hissed, “she called your name three times. Where were you?”

A phantom touch against Sehun’s skin had his flush deepening. “Just drifted off I guess,” he lied quickly. “I’m not quite awake yet.”

Jongin nodded, accepting that. “Need me to smack you if you do it again?”

Sehun’s mouth twitched. “Probably. Thanks, Jongin-ah.”


	6. kyungsoo

When Sehun’s English teacher announced a partner project that would be worth an alarmingly large chunk of their quarter grade, Sehun started to panic. When he was assigned Do Kyungsoo as his partner, though, the panic was replaced with a long sigh of relief. Kyungsoo was a second-year, and he was the perfect partner for a number of reasons.

1\. He was really smart, and a really good student.

2\. He was friendly and patient, and in the few interactions they’d had so far had seemed very tolerant of Sehun’s awkwardness.

3\. He was small, nerdy, and not the slightest bit sexy, and thus, not going to cause Sehun’s cock to get distracted.

Well, as it turned out, Sehun was right about the first two, and dead fucking wrong on that last one.

Between Sehun’s Dance Club commitment and the half-dozen extracurriculars Kyungsoo was involved in, they’d agreed early on to try and get as much done as possible while in school. Conveniently, they had the same lunch period, so for the past two weeks they’d been meeting in an empty classroom just about every day to eat and work on their project. After seeing the pathetic (and extremely unhealthy) lunch Sehun packed for himself every morning, Kyungsoo had started bringing a double-sized lunch and force-feeding half of it to his classmate, muttering about how Sehun was way too skinny.

Sehun thought Kyungsoo has no room to talk. He was one of the tiniest high school boys Sehun had ever seen, smaller than most of the freshmen and probably a good chunk of the middle-school kids as well. It was possible he was just a late bloomer and still has some growing to do, but honestly, Sehun thought he was probably never going to get much taller than he was now. He lacked the puppyish quality that most of his classmates (including Sehun) had, where your hands and feet were too big and every movement was an awkward flail.

On the contrary, Kyungsoo’s small form was perfectly proportioned and compact. He never seemed to take up too much space, or accidentally knock anything over, or trip over his own feet, and Sehun was jealous of his put-together-ness. His hands were small and deft and his eyes were too big for his face and his waist was so tiny Sehun could probably span it in his hands.

Kyungsoo was also, to Sehun’s dismay, a very touchy person. He leaned into Sehun’s space when Sehun was talking. He rested his chin on Sehun’s shoulder to read what he was writing. He touched Sehun’s arm to get his attention.

It drove Sehun up the fucking wall.

It really didn’t help that Kyungsoo smelled like cooking spices and had a smile like the sunrise, either. He was adorable and Sehun wished his libido would quit being so indiscriminate, because Kyungsoo’s tiny cuteness was making his imagination run in extremely unproductive circles.

Like today, for instance. Today Sehun approached their usual classroom only to find it closed and Kyungsoo leaning against the wall next to the door, waiting, fiddling with his phone. It was a casual, slouchy sort of lean, just his shoulders pressed against the brick, hips cocked forward and spine curved invitingly, and Sehun had a sudden image in his head of wrapping his hands around Kyungsoo’s slim waist and grinding their hips together.

He didn’t. He walked up to Kyungsoo in a perfectly calm way, kicked gently at his shoe, and said, “Hey. We locked out?”

Kyungsoo looked up from his phone and gave him a smile that totally did not make Sehun’s guts dance the lambada, thank you very much. “Yeah. I guess there’s a substitute today, she must not have known to leave it open for us.” He tucked his phone away, lifting his hips a little to shove it in his back pocket, and _goddamn_. Then, as if to be even more unfair, he pouted playfully up at Sehun and said, “Are you getting taller or is it just because I’m slouching?” He put a hand on the top of his head and brought it forward, measuring himself against Sehun, and his hand hit Sehun right at the collarbone.

Sehun was very proud of himself when he did not groan aloud. Instead, he smirked and ruffled Kyungsoo’s hair in a manner that was friendly and not in the least bit flirtatious. “No, you’re getting shorter,” he said.

Kyungsoo’s eye roll was very expressive. “Heavens, I hope not,” he grumbled. “Anyway. Where should we go today, then?”

They ended up hiding away in one of the practice rooms in the music wing, which Kyungsoo apparently knew very well because he was a vocal focus student. There weren’t any desks, so they sat on the floor, backs pressed to the wall and knees touching.

Sehun kept his cool, though. He’d been practicing for weeks now not letting his sexy classmates distract him, so he was able to focus mostly on what Kyungsoo was saying and only a little bit on how warm he was or how he could give Jongin a run for his money in the DSL department. Eventually, they settled down to work, Kyungsoo to compile the information they had so far and Sehun to go through one of their reference books and mark passages that could be useful.

Predictably, once he didn’t have the conversation to focus on, Sehun’s mind started to wander. He couldn’t help but think about how convenient the music practice rooms would be for an illicit schoolday tryst - out of the way, small and empty, soundproof. There was one small window in the door, but from the corner where Kyungsoo and Sehun were sitting, someone would really have to crane their necks to see them.

Sehun could suggest they meet here every day. Then maybe, sometime in the next week before the project was due, he would come in here and find Kyungsoo leaning against this wall like he was a little while ago, all slouchy and inviting.

Then, if Sehun wasn’t such a coward, he would give in to his urge to crowd into Kyungsoo’s space, to block him in with his hands and press him against the wall and lean down to kiss him.

Two weeks ago, if he’d had reason to imagine that scenario, Sehun would have guessed that Kyungsoo would have reacted to a surprise kiss with shock, maybe even offense. But he’s gotten to know the older boy a bit in the past two weeks, and he thinks that Kyungsoo might be more receptive than anyone would guess. Considering how reserved he was in class, he was surprisingly open one-on-one.

So maybe Kyungsoo would freeze up at first, going still with surprise, but Sehun thought it wouldn’t take long before he was kissing back, probably pulling Sehun down to his level rather than pressing up on his toes because he was a little controlling like that.

Sehun didn’t think the flirting that they’d been doing this whole project was totally in his imagination, so the kiss would be swift and a little desperate, the culmination of weeks of building sexual tension. They’d tear at each other’s uniforms, bookbags and jackets and ties shed and dropped to the floor, shirts untucked and belts unbuckled and slacks undone, and both would already be hard from the kiss alone. Sehun might have to bend his knees a little to grind their cocks together, but he suspected it would be worth it.

Neither of them was much of a talker, really, so the question would be asked with a touch and a nervously bit lip and a meaningful eyebrow raise, and answered with a gasp and a pleading look and a shy nod. Then Sehun would coat his fingers with something slick (note to self: if planning on seducing sexy classmates, bring lube just in case) and reach down to work Kyungsoo open.

Someone as tiny as Kyungsoo was bound to be tight, so he’d be gentle, careful, slowly pumping into his classmate one finger at a time while Kyungsoo writhed and whimpered in his arms. Eventually Kyungsoo would pull away and step out of one side of his slacks and press up on his toes to wrap his arms around Sehun’s neck, and Sehun would palm his cute round ass and lift, pressing the tiny boy against the wall. Gravity would aide Kyungsoo’s slide down onto Sehun’s cock until he bottomed out, deep enough in the other’s ass for him to taste it at the back of his throat.

He could hear Kyungsoo’s musical moans in his ear, smooth and dark, befitting someone majoring in vocal R&B. Sehun bit his lip and bent his head, his furiously erect cock pressing slowly and deeply inside Kyungsoo’s tight heat. Leaning forward so he could use his upper body to pin Kyungsoo securely to the wall, Sehun worked his hips, the muscular strain of holding the position only serving to make the friction that much sweeter. The faster he got, the tighter Kyungsoo felt; neat blunt nails clenching in Sehun’s shoulders as interior muscles clenched around his - 

“Sehun.” Fingers snapping in his face. “Earth to Sehun.”

Shocking back to reality, Sehun looked up to see Kyungsoo leaning over him with big, concerned eyes and a small smile on his lips - lips he’d only seconds ago been imagining brushing dirty moans against the shell of his ear. Fuck he was pretty. Sehun’s cock jumped in guilty arousal.

“S-sorry,” Sehun stuttered. “I guess I drifted off.” The tried-and-true excuse.

“Guess so.” Kyungsoo pulled back and stood. “Didn’t you hear the bell? We’d better get going.”

Yeah. Sehun was pretty sure he couldn’t stand at the moment. Not unless he wanted Kyungsoo to figure out exactly what he’d been thinking. “You go ahead,” he said as calmly as he could manage. “I’ve gotta get my stuff together.”

Kyungsoo gave him a long, skeptical look, but eventually shrugged. “Okay then,” he murmured. “See you tomorrow.”

He left, and Sehun watched his adorable little ass twitch as he walked away. Groaning, he pressed his hand to his face in an attempt to cool off his burning blush.

“You are going to get me into so much freaking trouble,” he grumbled in the general direction of his cock. His cock did not answer (which was probably good; his sanity was frayed enough as it was).

Sehun briefly weighed the discomfort and potential humiliation of having to walk to class with a raging boner against the consequences of being late for class. In the end, though, he decided a practice room was not a good place for a wank, and instead carried his jacket folded over his arms in front of him to disguise the fucking campground in his pants as he stiffly made his way to class.


	7. kris

Yixing was asleep in class again, and this time he was actually nibbling on his own lip in his sleep, and Sehun was just really fucking done with him, okay? So he raised his hand, asked permission to use the restroom and escaped.

He knew it wouldn’t give him much of a reprieve, but he needed the air and the time to calm down so he went down the stairs to the basement restroom instead of using the one on the third floor. No one ever used that one; it was the oldest and most unkempt in the building.

Except, of course, just his luck, someone was in there. Not using the facilities, oh no. Smoking.

Sehun blinked through the haze of cigarette smoke to see who it was, and when he figured it out his heart skipped fearfully. Fucking Kris Wu, the school delinquent.

Rumors about Kris were many and pervasive. He was the school’s ongoing scandal, everyone’s favorite subject of gossip, because they were a school full of overachievers and goody-two-shoes and someone like Kris stood out even more in a school like that. He was a senior, but rumor had it that he’d been held back a time or two, which would explain why he looked like an adult, taller and broader than anyone else in the school (including Chanyeol, who was really fucking _tall_.) He was never in class, he smoked and drank, he rode a motorcycle to school and if the grapevine was to be believed he even had _tattoos_. No one could figure out why Kris hadn’t been kicked out yet.

Kris looked up when Sehun entered, and Sehun had never seen him up close before, but holy god _wow_. He was the perfect picture of the bad boy, with his tie undone and the first few buttons of his shirt open, his casual slouch and messy, badly-bleached hair and his sullen glare and a cigarette hanging from his lips. He should have looked a mess but somehow he looked fucking _hot_ and Sehun really, _really_ did not need this right now.

His pride kept him from squeaking like a mouse and turning tail, but only just barely. He was not about to whip his dick out and pee right in front of the school’s hooligan, though, so he pretended he was just in there to wash his hands and made for the sink.

Silence, but for the sounds of water running. Sehun didn’t have to peek in the mirror to guess that Kris was watching him. He was surprised, however, when Kris spoke.

“You’re Oh Sehun, right?”

His voice was stupidly deep, raspy from the smoke and echoing against the old, stained tiles. Sehun blinked and looked in the mirror, and found that yes, Kris was watching him, his face impassive.

“Um,” he said intelligently, “yeah, that’s me. How did you…?”

A lazy shrug. “Tao talks about you sometimes,” Kris said. He pulled a banged-up cigarette packet from his jacket pocket and held it up in Sehun’s general direction. “Smoke?”

Um. Crap. What the hell did he even do here? “I’ve...I’ve never…” he stuttered, turning so that he was actually speaking to Kris instead of his reflection.

Kris actually quirked a little smile at him, and oh shit, he really was handsome, wasn’t he? It wasn’t just the bad boy appeal. His features were large and severe, and it would have been too much, except his mouth was a little too small for the rest of his face, balancing out his heavy eyebrows and sharp, high cheekbones and strong nose.

“That’s cool,” Kris said, still utterly casual, like he owned everything around him (or at least everything in this bathroom). “Wanna try it?”

Pretty sure that there was no way to tell the older boy no and not look like an idiot, Sehun blushed, shrugged, and took a cigarette from the packet. He awkwardly stuck the butt end in his mouth and Kris leaned forward to light it.

Sehun couldn’t help but notice Kris’s hands as he thumbed the lighter, because they were _gigantic_. (He had the fleeting thought that Kris’s hands were bigger than Chanyeol’s, and with longer fingers than Baekhyun’s, and that the three of them should start a Sexy Hands Club and like, put out a calendar or something. Sehun would buy it in a heartbeat.) Also, Kris’s jacket cuff rode up, and yes, that was definitely a tattoo on his wrist, though it was impossible to see of what.

Then the cigarette caught and Sehun breathed in and promptly started choking. Kris grinned at him and clapped him helpfully on the back, rubbing it a little to get him through the coughing, and Sehun kind of hated him in that moment even if he didn’t want Kris’s giant hand to move away, like, ever.

When Sehun finally stopped dying, Kris showed him the _right_ way to smoke, and while Sehun still didn’t see the appeal, it at least didn’t burn so badly this time. Taking pity on him, Kris took the cigarette away before he was halfway through it and finished it off, and to Sehun’s surprise they managed a little bit of small talk about what classes they were skipping and why. (Kris, apparently, couldn’t stand his History teacher and always skipped her classes whenever possible. Sehun told him that he was skipping Science because his lecture was boring, conveniently leaving out the fact that the boring lecture caused his lab partner to fall asleep and be all adorable and sexy.)

Then Kris looked at his phone, swore rather vulgarly under his breath, and dropped the cigarette to the floor. “We’d better get out of here,” he said, stepping on the cigarette butt to put it out. “Hall monitors will be coming through any minute.” 

Sehun should not have been surprised that someone like Kris had memorized the hall monitor schedule. He rolled his eyes and Kris grinned at him again, all teeth.

“Tao was right about you,” he said offhandedly as he headed to the door. “You’re pretty cute.”

Sehun froze. The door slammed shut behind Kris, but now Sehun absolutely could not go back to class. His head was spinning, and he could only blame so much of that on the smoke in his lungs.

Kris Wu thought he was cute. 

Fucking _Zitao_ thought he was _cute_.

Also, how the hell had he not known Tao was friends with the school delinquent? That boy had some explaining to do.

Groaning aloud to himself, Sehun leaned back against the tile wall. That really just happened, didn’t it? He totally just skipped class to go smoke in the boy’s room. It was like a bad teen movie.

Or, he thought, like the start of a really good porn. The shy freshman stumbles into the school criminal in the restrooms, and gets peer-pressured into smoking, and then…

Sehun bit his lip. What if, when Sehun had finished coughing, Kris hadn’t taken his hand away? What if he’d left it there, warm and heavy even through Sehun’s uniform jacket, maybe even pulled him in closer while they talked? Maybe...maybe even kissed him, those rosebud lips that looked so out of place on his fierce face pressing insistently against Sehun’s, slick and wet and tasting of smoke.

Kris was the type to take what he wanted, Sehun thought, and he shivered at the thought that Kris might want him, might take him. He closed his eyes and found it all too easy to visualize Kris hovering over him, huge hands braced on the wall on either side of Sehun’s head, leaning down to kiss Sehun roughly. Sehun would lock his hands in the older boy’s belt loops and tug him forward until Kris was pressed against him from knee to chest, and Kris would already be hard, his clothed cock hot and insistent against Sehun’s hip.

In Sehun’s mind, Kris had a huge cock, to go with his huge hands and his huge body and his huge face. And in Sehun’s mind, he was brave enough to slide his hands over Kris’s ass, pulling him closer and grinding his own erection into Kris’s. Kris growled in his ear, low and hot, and yanked Sehun closer to bite and suck at Sehun’s ear and neck.

It wasn’t long before Kris pulled back, grabbed Sehun by the shoulders and forced him to flip over, his face pressing into the cold, dirty tiles. The feel of Kris’s cock grinding against his ass made Sehun whimper with want, and he rolled his hips back, silently begging.

Kris wasted no time, reaching around to pull Sehun’s belt open and yank his uniform slacks down around his thighs. Somehow his own pants came undone as well, and then there was bare skin on skin, Kris grinding a fucking incredible erection against Sehun’s ass and whispering horribly dirty things in his ear like _goddamn your ass is so hot_ and _you like it rough, don’t you_ and _scream for me._

Sehun crammed his knuckle in his mouth and bit down to keep from crying out as two long, lube-slicked fingers breached him, working him roughly open. Kris wouldn’t take the time to prepare him as much as he should, and when he pushed his huge cock inside Sehun’s body the burn would be intense, making Sehun squirm and sob.

Kris had proven himself nicer than his bad boy image had let on, so Sehun thought he would hold still for a moment, let Sehun adjust to his size and the feeling of being split open. Not for long, though, and then he’d pull out almost all the way and slam back in, and Sehun cried out, his scream muffled by his own hand in his mouth.

Kris would probably fuck like a wild animal, all size and power and snarling dominance, taking what he wanted without caring overmuch about Sehun’s pleasure, so Sehun reached down and wrapped his fingers around his own cock, pulling in time to Kris’s jackhammer thrusts. He was so sensitive, overstimulated, that the build-up was much faster than usual and all it took was a deep, dirty moan in his ear and Sehun was coming.

The bliss that settled over him like a blanket was all too short lived. Then Sehun realized that he’d just _come in his pants in the bathroom at school_ and mortification slammed into him. 

He ducked into a bathroom stall to survey the damage. His boxers were soaked, an utterly lost cause, but fortunately the stain on his uniform slacks was small and unobtrusive. Silently thanking his lucky stars, Sehun quickly stripped off his boxers, balling them up and throwing them in the bottom of his bookbag, and cleaned himself off as best he could. He pulled his trousers back on commando and untucked his shirt to cover the stain.

Remembering belatedly Kris’s comment about the hall monitors, Sehun ducked out of the bathroom and headed for the stairs. 

He wasn’t fast enough.

“There you are.”

Sehun turned to see, of course, Byun Baekhyun of the gorgeous fingers coming towards him. 

“Who, me?” he asked, mentally kicking himself when his voice cracked.

Baekhyun stopped in front of him and crossed his arms. “Your teacher reported you missing,” he said pointedly. “You left he classroom over half an hour ago.”

Fuck, had it really been that long? Sehun bit his lip and tried to look pathetic, hoping his flushed skin would help him here. “I felt sick,” he explained. “I’ve been in the bathroom.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrow hit the roof. “Your class is on the third floor,” he pointed out. “If you felt so sick, why did you come down four flights of stairs to go to _this_ bathroom?”

Well fuck. Sehun’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. 

Sighing, Baekhyun pulled out his hall monitor tablet and with a few touches pulled Sehun’s disciplinary record up on the screen. “This is your second warning for being out of class,” he said as he updated the record, long fingers dancing over the touchscreen. “You know you get detention after the third, right?”

Sehun closed his eyes. “Yeah, I know.”

Baekhyun shot him a small, kind smile. “You’ve still got three more years of troublemaking ahead of you,” he teased gently. “So I’ll let your uniform infraction slide this time.” He gestured at Sehun’s untucked shirt.

Flushing from hairline to collarbones, Sehun mumbled his thanks, bowed hastily, and took off.


	8. jongdae

Monday afternoon a few months into the school year saw Sehun wandering into his after-school dance club rehearsal as usual. He was the last one there, also as usual, and plunked his stuff down somewhere between Zitao and Jongin, who were both already on the floor stretching. With only some difficulty, Sehun tore his eyes away from the smorgasbord of sexy male flesh on display and dropped into a butterfly stretch himself. He was getting better at not getting distracted, these days.

Tao smacked him on the thigh to get his attention. Sehun smacked him back automatically and looked up to see what he wanted. Wordlessly, Tao pointed to the corner of the room.

Huh. There was a boy Sehun had never seen before in the corner, setting up a fancy-looking camera on a tripod. Unlike the boys in the class, who were all in their rehearsal clothes, he was still in his full school uniform, the deep maroon of his tie marking him a second-year student.

Sehun shot Tao a confused look. “Who’s that?” he asked in a stage whisper.

Tao shrugged, but Yixing, on Tao’s other side, looked up from where he was calmly settled in a Russian split. (God _damn_.) “That’s Jongdae,” he said, his voice carrying across the echoey studio in a way that made both Tao and Sehun wince. So much for being discreet. “He runs a blog.”

The boy didn’t look up from his camera. “You gossiping about me, Xing?” he said. 

“I’m promoting you,” Yixing retorted lazily. To the freshmen, he said, “A lot of people in the city read his blog so I asked him to do a post about our showcase next month.”

Oh. That made sense. “He’s gonna record rehearsal?” Sehun asked.

Yixing nodded. “And he wants to do some short interviews, too. I hope that’s okay.”

“I’m only going to show a couple of clips in the post,” Jongdae assured them. He looked up for the first time, dark eyes dancing with humor under a mop of curling hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll make them as flattering as possible. That’s the point, after all.”

Sehun exchanged a look with Tao and Jongin, and shrugged. “Whatever, man.” Then their coach called the rehearsal to order, and within a few minutes Sehun basically forgot about the camera.

That was all very well and good until they started running through their individual and small group routines for the showcase. Sehun’s routine with Jongin was first up, and when the two freshmen realized Jongdae had detached the camera from the tripod, they exchanged a nervous glance. 

As it turned out, though, there was something energizing about being filmed. Sehun hit his marks and pushed his body through the waves and rolls harder than he ever had, and could feel Jongin beside him doing the same. For once, he wasn’t staring at himself in the mirror, scrutinizing his every movement for flaws; instead he locked his gaze on the camera, following with his eyes as Jongdae moved slowly around them, and smirked with the kind of attitude he usually reserved for a real audience.

They hit their end pose hard and stopped dead as the music came to an end, no movement or sound save for their labored breathing, still in time with the beat. Jongdae zoomed the camera in between them and shut it off, letting it drop with a slow grin curling his delicate lips. “Hot,” he murmured, gaze darting between the two dancers. “This is going to be a big hit.”

Sehun was _pretty_ sure his rapid heartbeat was the result of the dance, not Jongdae’s dark eyes trailing up his body, but even so as they cleared the floor to make way for Yixing’s solo, he felt it pounding in his ears. He and Jongin re-took their seats on either side of Tao, who was giving them both a slightly annoyed look.

“How’d we look?” Jongin asked under his breath as Yixing rolled out his shoulders and settled into his starting position.

“Like you were competing for the title of Champion Camera Eye-Fucker,” Tao muttered. “You were _brilliant_. Damnit, you two are gonna make me look bad.” 

Sehun doubted that; Tao’s solo was half military-precise hiphop and half powerful wushu and was basically utterly spectacular. Still, he felt his cheeks heat a little at the praise.

“You think?” Jongin asked, obviously as pleased as Sehun was.

Tao snorted. “He certainly seemed to think so,” he said, jerking his head at Jongdae. “Dude was practically drooling.”

Oh. As Yixing’s music began Sehun turned his eyes on the cameraman, watching him curiously.

Now that Tao said something, Sehun could see that Jongdae really enjoyed being behind that camera. He handled it with the skillful comfort of long practice, like it was an extension of his body. With the viewscreen flipped out, he didn’t have to hold the viewfinder up to his eye, so Sehun could clearly see his expressions flit across his face, see his eyes widen in surprise or narrow in consideration, see him smile or gasp or lick his lips. He had very animated features. And pretty eyes. And a sexy, catlike smile. And cheekbones that could cut glass. Goddamn.

Yixing came to a section of his routine that involved a lot of smooth-as-silk body rolls and lip biting and touching himself suggestively, a section that had caused Sehun much emotional pain and inappropriate bodily reactions in the past. Having seen it a dozen times now, it had a bit less of an effect on him, but Jongdae was seeing it for the first time, and if the dark expression on his face and the way his fingers curled against the smooth black body of the camera was any indication, he liked what he saw.

Then Yixing did the thing with his thumb hooked over his beltline, popping his shoulders and thrusting his hips, and Jongdae’s teeth sank into his bottom lip, worrying at it while staring into his viewfinder with clear lust on his face, and _fuck_ , Sehun had to get out of there. He was by now well-used to his unfortunately-timed erections and normally would just ignore them, but right now there was a fucking _camera_ in the room and the last thing he wanted was the bulge in his sweatpants posted online for all the world to see.

“Gonna use the bathroom,” he murmured under his breath to Tao, who barely spared him a glance. “Be right back.” Tao nodded distractedly, and Sehun made his escape.

It was after hours so for once Sehun didn’t have to worry about getting caught by hall monitors or anyone walking in on him. He just ducked into the bathroom stall, locked it behind him, and plunged his hand into his pants.

Jongdae’s dark eyes and lecherous smirk, half-hidden behind a video camera, danced behind Sehun’s eyelids. With his body still warm and loose from dancing, it was too easy to imagine the older boy and his fucking camera alone with Sehun in the studio, filming him solo, zooming in close on his body or his face as he moved. 

Sehun knew he had moves that could make Jongdae look at him the way he’d looked at Yixing, moves that were in no way appropriate for a school-run dance club. He imagined Jongdae’s face when he lifted his shirt and rolled his hips, displaying the gently defined stomach he’d been working so hard on and his perpetual needy erection. Imagined biting his lip and crooking his finger at the camera, and Jongdae taking his invitation to come closer, to film his own hand as it ran down Sehun’s bared skin and cupped his cock through cloth. His cock pulsed greedily in his fingers, loving the attention and wanting more.

With his free hand Jongdae tugged at the hem of Sehun’s shirt, encouraging him to pull it off, and Sehun complied, baring his long, thin torso to the camera. Jongdae made a hot noise and gave Sehun one of those lazy kittycat smiles, smoothing his hand over Sehun’s pale skin and pressing his fingers into lean muscles to display their firmness in a way the camera could see. Then he reached up to Sehun’s shoulder and pressed down, and Sehun sank to his knees on the hardwood dance floor.

The camera followed him, and Sehun couldn’t resist shooting it the sexiest, most knowing smile he had as he reached for the fly of Jongdae’s uniform slacks and the hard bulge there that matched his own. He could imagine himself from the camera’s point of view, how his hair would fall into his eyes from this angle, how his cheekbones and collarbones would look sharply defined and the tent in his sweatpants would be clearly visible as he leaned forward and took Jongdae’s cock in his mouth, and oh fuck but that was hot. It shouldn’t be sexy to think of himself objectified like that, reduced by the camera to nothing but a sleek body and a pink mouth, but it hit something deep in Sehun that he hadn’t realized he wanted. Apparently he liked the thought of being watched - learn something new every day.

He began to stroke himself, hand pressed past the loose elastic of his sweatpants, as Jongdae moaned darkly above him and started rocking into his mouth. The older boy let the camera drop to the side, lens still pointed at Sehun’s face, but Sehun kept his eyes locked on Jongdae’s as he hollowed his cheeks and suckled softly. Jongdae dug fingers into Sehun’s hair, pushing it back from his face so the camera had a clear shot of his expression, of his mouth, of Jongdae’s flushed hard cock sliding past Sehun’s lips deeper and deeper on each stroke.

Sehun pulled back and took Jongdae in hand, flicking his tongue up against the sensitive spot on the underside, purposely openmouthed and leaving enough space for the camera to clearly see Jongdae pulse at the sensation and Sehun lap up the burst of precome that resulted. The taste had Sehun moaning, his hand speeding up, and Jongdae moved the camera up again to catch both Sehun’s mouth on Jongdae’s cock and his hand moving in his pants. His free hand slid down to cup Sehun’s jaw, and Sehun looked up at him through his freed hair, looking past the camera lens to Jongdae’s eyes and sucking hard. Jongdae’s hands started to shake slightly, his thighs trembling as he built towards his release, and Sehun reached up with the hand not jerking off to cup the boy’s tight ass and hold him upright as Jongdae jerked and came. Sehun left his mouth open for the camera, letting come dribble out over his lips, and fucked his hand through his own release, remembering at the very last second to grab a wad of toilet paper and press it over the head of his cock just before he came.

The fantasy faded, and Sehun took a long, deep breath, knees weak. That was _good_. He’d really needed that.

“Sehun?”

The sound of the door opening and Zitao’s voice had Sehun jerking weakly in his hand. Flushing hot, Sehun quickly wiped up what little come had escaped the tissue and tossed it in the toilet.

“What?” he called back, quickly flushing with his foot, resettling his sweatpants and giving his crotchal region a once-over. Everything seemed back to normal, so he unlocked the door and came out, making straight for the sink without looking at the doorway.

“That Jongdae kid wants to interview you next,” Tao said as Sehun scrubbed the smell of come off his hands. “All the rest of us have gone already. You’ve been gone for a while, you okay?”

Sehun glanced up at himself in the mirror. His flush was fading, but still noticeable; trust Tao to be paying attention. “I’m fine,” he assured his friend. “Too much cheese with my lunch today.”

He glanced over in time to see Tao wrinkle his nose. “Gross, Hun.”

Sehun grinned at him. “Hey, you asked.” He dried off his hands, glanced down one last time to be absolutely certain there was no incriminating evidence, and then rejoined his classmate with a relaxed spring in his step.


	9. joonmyun

The third time Baekhyun caught him out of class, it was totally Zitao’s fault. He’d talked Sehun into skipping - math this time - to smoke with him and Kris in the basement bathroom. (Apparently Kris and Tao had been friends since grade school, which explained why they were discussing Sehun’s alleged cuteness earlier.) But Baekhyun must have had some kind of sixth sense for rulebreaking, because they hadn’t even been in there for ten minutes before Baekhyun pushed open the door, spotted them, and rolled his eyes so disapprovingly Sehun thought they were just going to pop out of his head and skitter away on the dirty tile floor.

That was how Sehun ended up with a Friday-afternoon detention later in the week. Baekhyun was some kind of evil hall-monitor dictator genius and had purposely scheduled Kris, Tao and Sehun’s detentions on different days so that Sehun didn’t even have the opportunity to ogle his sexy schoolmates while bored out of his mind. At least he’d been able to convince his mom he was staying late today for an extra Dance Club practice, so he hadn’t had to explain that he was smoking in the boy’s room like a delinquent.

An hour’s detention was a long time to sit and do nothing, and it was one of those horrible detentions where you weren’t even allowed to read or play video games or anything. If you didn’t have homework, you sat and stared at the wall for an hour. And even worse, Sehun realized as he stepped into the detention hall and softly pulled the door shut behind him, he was the _only one_ with detention today.

The room was silent and empty, save for the young man behind the monitor’s desk with a textbook and notebook spread out in front of him. Sehun approached the desk and got a notepad pushed at him. The monitor didn’t even look up to say, “Sign in please.”

Moving to do as he was told, Sehun noted with surprise the name written across the top of the page, on the line for ‘detention hall monitor’: Kim Joonmyun, the senior class president.

Sehun looked up and studied the student behind the desk a little closer. Joonmyun was far and away the most popular kid at the school; it seemed like fifty percent of the students - maybe more - were Joonmyun fanboys. Somehow, Sehun had managed to go most of the first semester without ever actually meeting or even seeing Joonmyun, but he’d heard of him, many times.

Maybe it was just because Sehun hung out with guys like Zitao and Yixing and Jongin and Kris, but he thought Joonmyun didn’t look like much, bent over the desk like that. He was small-ish and pale, clean-cut with dark hair and wire-frame glasses perched on his nose. 

And then Joonmyun looked up and gave him a smile, and _oh_. Okay. _That_ was why he was so popular.

Sehun weakly smiled back, bowed, and took a seat. He mechanically went through the motions of pulling his assignments out of his backpack and spreading them out on the table, replaying that two-second smile over and over again in his mind. 

In those two seconds, Sehun learned three things about Joonmyun: that he was very kind, that he was stunningly handsome, and that he absolutely would not let Sehun get away with _any_ bullshit. His eyes glittered in a way that said _do not test me, little boy,_ and Sehun found that as he opened his notebook his hands were shaking slightly just from the sheer force of Joonmyun’s charisma.

His math assignment was a blur of scribblies on the page; he wasn’t even seeing the numbers. He kept glancing up and studying his temporary warden’s face. Joonmyun had the kind of movie-star handsomeness that he hadn’t really thought could exist in real life. His skin was utterly flawless, his features perfectly symmetrical and gorgeously crafted, and his glasses should have made him look nerdy but somehow just really made Sehun want to take them off him, possibly with his teeth.

He wondered what Joonmyun would do if Sehun were to crawl up on the monitor’s desk and kiss him, kneeling right on top of Joonmyun’s carefully highlighted notes. Joonmyun would probably push him away, indignantly demanding to know just what he thought he was doing, maybe glaring at him over the tops of his wire-frames.

But if Sehun kept pushing him, if he pulled him forward by his perfectly-tied tie and kept kissing his perfectly-shaped lips, maybe he would provoke Joonmyun into pushing back. Maybe Joonmyun would stand and shove Sehun down on the desk, knocking his books to the floor to make room. Maybe he would crawl up on the desk and straddle Sehun, grinding what was sure to be a perfect ass down on Sehun’s cock.

A small noise escaped Sehun’s mouth, loud and echoing in the dead silence of the room, and Joonmyun looked up from his notes to focus on Sehun.

“Did you need something?” he asked mildly.

Hoping like hell that he wasn’t blushing, Sehun put on his best impassive face and said “No, nothing thanks.”

A nod. Joonmyun glanced down at the sign-in sheet. “Oh Sehun, huh?” he said, and Sehun really was not sure how he felt about all these upperclassmen knowing who he was. It hadn’t even been an entire quarter yet. “You’re one of the freshmen they caught in the bathrooms with Kris, right?”

Well, fuck. Joonmyun probably had him pegged as a troublemaker now. “Yes, sunbaenim.”

“Just sunbae is fine,” Joonmyun said dismissively. “Can I give you a word of advice, Sehun?” He leaned forward, his elbows braced on the desk. Sehun blinked at him curiously. “Kris is not nearly as cool as everyone thinks he is,” he confided. “He’s actually a big dork. So don’t let him sucker you into ruining your academic career, okay? Go to class.”

Damn, now Sehun felt like an idiot. He hadn’t even skipped to be ‘one of the cool kids’ or a bad boy or anything like that - he’d really only done it because Tao pouted at him until he relented.

“Yes, sunbae,” Sehun murmured obediently, dropping his eyes to his desk.

“Good boy,” he heard, and was it his imagination or was that a fucking _purr_ in Joonmyun’s voice? He glanced back up, and Joonmyun shot him a knowing smirk that made his guts turn to jelly.

Oh God. Joonmyun _knew,_ didn’t he? He knew _exactly_ what kind of an effect he had on Sehun. Hell, he probably had that effect on _everyone,_ of _course_ he knew.

Sehun dropped his eyes back down to his assignment, but he still wasn’t seeing math problems. He was seeing Joonmyun pushing him down on that desk, leaning down with that fucking smirk and whispering _good boy_ just like that in Sehun’s ear.

 _Sunbae,_ Sehun would whimper. (He was very careful not to make any noise in reality this time.) _Sunbae, fuck me, please fuck me._

 _I don’t think so._ Joonmyun’s eyes were glittering again, absolute confidence and a joke that only he seemed to get hidden behind his sly smile. _Detention is supposed to be a punishment. You don’t get to decide._

He would lean down and yank Sehun’s collar open, sinking perfectly symmetrical teeth into Sehun’s neck and pressing down on Sehun’s shoulders to keep him in place when Sehun arched and gasped. _Shhh_ he’d hiss against Sehun’s skin, and Sehun would turn his head to give his sunbae better access to his neck and try to be quiet and still like a good boy.

Joonmyun wouldn’t bother to undress either of them completely - or really, at all. He’d yank Sehun’s uniform pants and boxers down around his thighs, exposing him in one motion, Sehun already hard and needy. He’d have to step completely out of one side of his own uniform bottoms so he could climb back onto Sehun’s lap and sink down onto Sehun’s cock, hot and tight and slick, as if he’d fingered himself before coming to detention.

Sehun bit his lip to keep from crying out, his hips thrusting up like they had a mind of their own. Joonmyun tangled his hand in Sehun’s loosened tie and yanked him up to a sitting position, chest-to-chest and nose-to-nose with Joonmyun’s hard, pretty cock rubbing into and leaking all over Sehun’s uniform shirt. He started to rock, forward and back, small circular motions that quickly became large bouncing motions and Sehun just held on and buried his face in his sunbae’s throat and tried not to scream as sunbae rode him.

Joonmyun’s sweet voice was dirty in his ear. _Ungh, good boy, give it to me, yeah, there’s a good hoobae. Fuck, shh, shh, you don’t want anyone to hear this, do you? C’mon, kid, fuck me like you mean it._ And the position was awkward but Sehun did his best, planting his hands behind himself on the desk and thrusting his hips up with all the force his skinny body could find.

The pressure of Joonmyun’s tight body around Sehun’s sensitive virgin cock was almost too much, and Sehun whined softly into his hand, hips working faster and faster. He wasn’t going to last long like this, not with the older boy riding him so hard and whispering filth in his ear. His balls were drawing up tightly, he was getting so close, so fucking - 

Something hit Sehun in the head, startling him out of his fantasy. It took a moment to figure out what - it was a pen. He looked up to see Joonmyun smirking at him.

“You’re supposed to be quiet in detention,” the older student said pointedly. “And do me a favor and keep your hands on your desk, please?”

Sehun blinked uncomprehendingly, his mind still hazed-over with lust. Then he realized his hand had unconsciously migrated under the desk, rubbing at the embarrassingly solid problem in his pants, and he immediately flushed bright red and folded his hands on his desk as innocently as he possibly could. Fucking _hell._

The rest of the hour passed in awkward and painfully slow silence. Sehun’s erection refused to go away despite his utter shame at being caught, because Joonmyun catching him and being so chill about it was just fueling his scattered schoolboy fantasies, and wow, he really was kind of a sick fuck, wasn’t he? Too distracted to even bother attempting to get any work done, Sehun just sat and waited, helplessly hard and trying not to be too obvious about staring at his utterly handsome detention monitor.

An eternity later, Joonmyun looked at the clock and said “Okay, we’re done.” Sehun scrambled to pack up his stuff, relief and a tiny bit of disappointment swirling in his stomach. He didn’t hear Joonmyun approach and thus blinked in surprise when he stood up and found himself face-to-face with the older student.

Joonmyun’s eyes dropped down Sehun’s lanky, underdeveloped body, stopped for a moment on the still-present bulge in his trousers, and flicked back up to Sehun’s with a smirk that made his cock throb. “Hmm. No wonder Kris likes you,” he murmured, and fuck, if Sehun wasn’t red before, he was _now._ “Go on, get out of here. I hope you learned something from this.”

Sehun fled, thinking that the only thing he’d learned was just exactly why everyone in the school was panting after the senior class president.


	10. luhan/minseok

“You’re going to the game tonight, right?”

Sehun looked up from where he was sprawled on the floor, thinking Zitao was talking to him. He wasn’t - the question seemed to be aimed at Jongin, who, to Sehun’s great surprise, was _blushing_.

Sehun sat up straight and looked at him in wonder. He’d seen Jongin grab his crotch and thrust at an audience, seen him in every stage of undress short of totally naked, but he’d never once seen the boy blush. And judging by the wicked smile that stretched over Tao’s face, that was totally the point of the comment.

“The soccer game?” Sehun asked, looking between them. Jongin nodded, ducking his head to hide his face behind his fringe. It was adorable and really, really weird. “Why, what’s at the soccer game?”

“Jongin’s future lover,” Tao teased, poking the object of his taunting in the knee with two fingers. “Jongin’s got a cruuuuush. On a _senior_.”

Whoa. Sehun looked at Jongin in shock. The poor boy looked like he was trying to melt into the dance room floor. There wasn’t a club rehearsal on Fridays, but with the showcase fast approaching the freshmen had started actually meeting for an extra rehearsal every week (instead of just telling their mothers that’s where they were to avoid having to say they got detention for smoking in the boy’s room.) The three of them had gotten a lot closer because of it, but clearly Sehun had missed something. “Who?” he asked.

Jongin opened his mouth, seemed to think the better of it, and closed it again. Tao’s smirk widened, if that was even possible, and he answered for the quieter boy. “His name is Lu Han,” he said. “He’s blond, he’s Chinese, he’s the captain of the team and he looks like a goddamn girl.”

“He does not,” Jongin muttered petulantly. 

Tao rolled his eyes. “His _face_ looks like a girl. His _body_ looks like a wet dream, if you ask this guy.” He poked Jongin again.

Sehun was torn between laughing at Jongin and sheer curiousity. “So you’re going?” Sehun asked. “To the game?”

Jongin bit his lip - mmm, that was nice - and nodded. Sehun shared a look with Tao.

“We’re going with him, right? For, you know. _Moral support._ ”

Tao grinned. “See, this is why I like you, Hun.”

_____________________________________

 

As it turned out, Tao wasn’t kidding about Lu Han looking like a girl.

From a distance, there wasn’t really anything that special about him. He was, in fact, blond, his hair dyed a slightly more golden color then Sehun’s own; he was not short but not particularly tall, either; and he was skinny, very very lean and skinny. It wasn’t until a break in the action, when he came over to the sideline close by where they were sitting and took long pulls from his water bottle, that Sehun got a good look at his face, and yeah, whoa. It was kind of difficult to reconcile that face with that body.

But when Lu Han reached for a towel and pulled it down his neck, wiping away sweat as he smiled brightly at one of his teammates, Sehun’s throat went a little bit dry and he heard Jongin make a small, helpless noise beside him.

“You are so screwed,” Tao told Jongin gleefully, and without tearing his eyes off the object of his affections Jongin nodded minutely. 

“If it helps at all,” Sehun said, wrapping a companionable arm around Jongin’s shoulders, “I like your taste.”

Jongin shot him a grateful smile as Tao spluttered. “What? That skinny little thing? C’mon, there’s nothing sexy about him, he’s all eyes and elbows. He looks like Bambi.” Sehun shrugged, since Jongin seemed to be struck speechless and incapable of defending himself, and Tao huffed. “That can’t really be your style, Hun. Hell, he’s a senior and you’re already taller than he is.”

“And that matters why?” Sehun asked, thinking about all the sexy guys who were smaller than him. Joonmyun, for one. Yeesh. “You jealous, Zitao? Want Jongin’s affections all for yourself, is that it?”

Both Jongin and Tao protested loudly at the insinuation, and Sehun smirked, his mission accomplished. Then the players were back out on the field, and even though Sehun had never really been that big on sports or school spirit it was hard not to get caught up in it all, especially when Lu Han scored a goal and Jongin was up out of his seat hollering as loudly as Sehun had ever heard with a massive smile on his face. Hell, even Zitao got into it after a while, and the three of them spent much of the game cheering and whistling and laughing. 

Their school won, which made them that much giddier, and Lu Han had an assist in the winning goal so Jongin was hugging both of them and jumping up and down like a complete lovestruck idiot. It was cute and Sehun would never say no to a Jongin-hug so he just kind of held on and tried to keep the normally very quiet boy from knocking them all off the rickety school bleachers.

Then Jongin insisted on dragging them down to where the team was receiving congratulations, pulling them both with him right into the center of the crowd. Sehun thought at first that it was mostly just amusing to watch Jongin trip all over himself and flush deep red under his caramel skin when Lu Han looked his direction and received his congratulations with a smile and a silent nod.

They got pushed out of the way, and Jongin pouted a little, looking longingly towards the blond head now mostly hidden by well-wishers.

“I still say you should just hike up your panties and talk to him,” Tao grumbled. “Seriously, Jongin, grow a pair. He’s right there and he’s in a great mood at the moment, now’s perfect.”

“Fine,” Jongin said suddenly. “You know what? Fine. But if I do it, you do too,” he said. 

Sehun blinked. What? He was missing something again.

Tao’s mouth dropped open. “ _Asshole,_ ” he gasped, scandalized. “Fine. I fucking _will._ ”

“Good,” Jongin said fiercely, and as sexy as this little testosterone war was, Sehun was getting annoyed because _clearly_ he was missing something. But before he could ask, Jongin said, “I’m going to go buy him something to drink. I’ll give it to him when the crowd dies down.”

It wasn’t a bad plan, and when Jongin moved towards the concessions stand, Tao was at his elbow, looking very annoyed about something and leaning in to say something Sehun couldn’t hear. And Sehun was about to follow them, honestly he was, but a flash of maroon and gold caught his attention. That looked like…

He moved away from the crowd, back towards the now-deserted bleachers. That had looked like someone leading someone else under the bleachers by the hand. Someone _blond_.

Glancing back, Sehun realized no one else had noticed. Most of the crowd had dissipated, and the ones that remained were just chatting with the athletes now. Curious, he quietly made his way into the shadows at the back, keeping himself mostly hidden by shrubbery and the bleachers’ support struts.

When his mind made sense of what he was seeing, he literally had to clasp a hand over his mouth to keep from gasping out loud.

Lu Han had backed a teammate into the wall of the stadium, cupping the other boy’s face in both hands and kissing the everloving _crap_ out of him.

It wasn’t a shy, awkward, first-time kiss either; they kissed like they already knew each other inside and out, fluid and unrestrained. Lu Han’s teammate didn’t waste any time reaching down to grab Lu Han’s ass, and Sehun could see the strength he put into squeezing and rubbing it from a dozen meters away. 

Wow, that was really _something_.

Totally frozen by surprise and suddenly feeling quite warm, Sehun pulled away the hand he’d clasped to his mouth, only to turn it and bite down on his knuckle to keep from moaning when Lu Han’s friend neatly flipped their positions, shoving Lu Han against the wall instead. Jersey number 99 was a little shorter than Lu Han, but built a bit more powerfully, broader shoulders and thicker thighs. Lu Han’s hands were in his hair now, and they were still kissing, and Sehun found himself wondering if he should try to get closer because the angle sucked and he couldn’t see the action.

He had almost worked up the courage to take a step forward when the two athletes broke their kiss just long enough for Lu Han to jump up and wrap his legs around his teammate’s waist. Number 99 caught him and held him up against the wall easily, tilting his head back to keep kissing, and his hips started to work, thrusting forward in small motions. 

Sehun found he couldn’t move. His breath was coming in short pants, and somehow the hand not already in his mouth had migrated to the front of his jeans. He honestly could not believe what he was seeing. It was just like the setup for a porn but _real_ and _actually happening_ and _way_ hotter than any scripted, staged scene.

A particularly raucous laugh caught all three boys’ attention at once. Heart pounding, Sehun looked over his shoulder at the crowd behind him. No one was looking his way, but it did serve to remind him that these jeans were way too tight for him to get away with being this hard, and he should probably try to calm the fuck down or something. 

Clearly, the two soccer players had similar thoughts, because when he looked back Lu Han was back on his own two feet and leading his friend by the hand towards the locker room door. Sehun caught a glimpse of number 99’s face - wow, he hadn’t been expecting that level of woodland-creature _cute_ on someone so strong and passionate - and the matching hard bulges utterly undisguised by thin athletic shorts before they disappeared into the locker room.

Were they going in there to fuck? They were _totally_ going in there to fuck! All of these people, fans and teammates alike, right outside the door and they were about to get it on. Sehun had to admire their audacity.

The sound of someone calling his name yanked Sehun rather roughly out of his thoughts. Reflexively, he checked his fly. It was bulging rather obviously, unfortunately, but with a little adjustment he made it look mostly like the natural folds of the denim and not like a raging erection. Tugging down his hoodie to disguise it further, Sehun turned back towards the crowd.

He found Tao and Jongin in the crowd, both glancing around like they were looking for someone. Tao’s expression changed when he caught sight of Sehun, satisfied to have found him, but Jongin was still looking, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out for who.

“You just missed him,” he told his friend. “He just went into the locker room.”

Jongin’s face fell. He looked so upset, Sehun had no idea how to tell him that Lu Han was probably taken, or if he should even try. Maybe he should just let Jongin have his fantasy. 

“Go after him,” Tao urged, giving Jongin a little shove. Jongin bit his lip, unsure, and looked down at the can of juice in his hand.

“No, don’t,” Sehun blurted, getting surprised looks from both of them. He felt his face heat a little, but there was a difference between letting his friend have his dream and setting him up to be totally humiliated. “I mean, it’s one thing to give him a gift when he’s out here surrounded by fans, but you seriously think it’s a good idea to _follow him into the locker room?_ I mean, you want to come off as cute and adoring, not _creepy-stalker_.”

Jongin sighed heavily. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Hun.” He shot a glare at Tao. “No thanks to _you_ , Mister Whiny Bitch. Holding me up with your drama.”

Tao snorted and grabbed the can out of Jongin’s hand. “Just for that,” he muttered, and shoved the can in Sehun’s direction. “Here, Hun, you take this. You look a little flushed anyway.”

Ducking his head, Sehun took the can and tried not to blush more. Tao gave him a strange look but didn't comment. 

"Who's number 99?" Sehun asked as he popped open the juice can.

"Kim Minseok," Jongin answered distractedly. "Lu Han's best friend. He's the one who made the winning goal. Should I wait for Lu Han to come out, do you think?" he asked, sounding lost.

"That's still kinda stalkery, dude," Tao pointed out, as Sehun thought _best friends, riiight._ "And Kris is waiting on us anyway." Sehun's mom had dropped them off, but somehow Tao had talked Kris into picking them up afterwards. Sehun wondered if he was planning on wheedling Kris into taking them someplace after.

Jongin relented and the three made their way to the parking lot and Kris's beat-up two-door. Sehun climbed in the back next to Jongin and tuned out the conversation as they pulled out of the lot, his mind returning to what he'd witnessed earlier.

He wondered what would have happened, if someone really had gone in the locker room after the two athletes. What would they have seen? Were they still making out, maybe on one of the benches or against the lockers? Or were they already naked and well on their way to fucking?

Not against the lockers, Sehun decided. They probably would have gone for the showers. It made sense - the extra level of privacy, the sound of the water to cover their voices, the easy cleanup, the convenient excuse if someone caught them naked together. Totally just showering, Coach, nothing to worry about.

He was sure they were in a hurry - they'd certainly looked it - so the clothes would have started coming off the moment they were alone, gear and uniforms stripped and dropped in a trail leading to the showers. And if Sehun followed that trail and peeked around the corner, he'd see Minseok pressing Lu Han against the wall under the stream of the shower, bare ass flexing as he rocked his cock against Lu Han's muscled thigh. Lu Han's head would be thrown back, Minseok's mouth attached to his neck.

Sehun bit his lip and held onto that image for a long moment. The clingy soccer uniforms revealed quite a bit about the two athletes' bodies, particularly their arms and legs and asses, so it was all too easy to extrapolate the rest, to image long lean muscles under pale skin, glistening with water and sweat and starting to flush pink from the steam of the shower. Too easy to imagine how those bodies would shift as the boys ground together, how the water would run down their skin, collecting in rivulets in the cuts between muscles.

Lu Han opened his eyes and looked right at Sehun over Minseok's shoulder.

Glancing around the car to ensure no one was looking at him, Sehun crossed his legs to angle his obvious bulge away from Jongin and leaned his chin in his hand, shielding his expression with his fingers. (He really was getting better at this.) 

Lu Han’s eyes were dark and dilated, his girly pink mouth hanging slightly open in a breathy moan, too quiet to hear over the sound of the water. But he was definitely looking right at Sehun, and as Sehun watched, Lu Han’s eyes drifted down his body, appraising him. His gaze lingered on Sehun’s long, thin legs, which Sehun had recently been made aware were his most alluring feature (which is why he’d worn these stupid-tight jeans tonight). And something about the hunger in his eyes, the way his tongue darted out to run over his lips, made Sehun want to give him something to look at. He tugged up the hem of his hoodie and dropped one hand down the front of his own jeans, for once not to hide his ridiculously overtwitchy hard-on, but to highlight it. 

Sehun wrapped his fingers slowly around his shaft, pressing the material down so Lu Han could clearly see his outline, see how hard he was. Doe-eyes fluttered shut and a moan loud enough to be heard over the water floated across the room, and Sehun’s cock jerked in his hand at the sound. Then Lu Han’s lips were moving in a way that suggested words, too low to hear, but Minseok stilled and looked back over his shoulder, just as dark-eyed and wrecked-looking as Lu Han.

He had a deceptively cute face, but there was a knowingness to the quirk of his eyebrows, and by now Sehun knew better than to judge someone by their face anyway. Minseok’s elevator-eyes were as lewd and obvious as Lu Han’s, maybe more so, and really, Sehun was starting to get a hell of an appreciation for older, more experienced guys.

Minseok turned slightly so he didn’t have to look over his shoulder, baring the fronts of both of their bodies, toned and sleek and wet with flushed, perfect cocks, straight out of porn. Sehun’s mind helpfully pointed out that most Chinese guys were uncut, a lovely little fact he’d looked up at one point after catching a comment Yixing had made to Tao. So Minseok was circumcised, but Lu Han was not, and the contrast just added another layer of hot.

Lu Han murmured something in Minseok’s ear, and Minseok grinned like a wolf, and Lu Han lifted one of his hands off of Minseok’s bare, muscled shoulder and beckoned.

Like he was a marionnette on strings, Sehun’s body moved forward before his mind could process what he was seeing. He yanked off his hoodie and his shirt in one movement, letting them drop to the floor outside of the tiled edge of the shower area. His shoes and socks followed, kicked to the side, but he hesitated with his hands on his fly, because...because.

Minseok ended his hesitation by reaching forward and tugging Sehun into the shower space by his belt loops, warm wet hands sliding up his flat stomach and spanning his narrow waist with splayed fingers. Luhan was right next to him, his smile sweet but his eyes wicked and his fingers more than deft as he undid Sehun’s jeans and tugged them down. These jeans were too tight for boxers, and his little briefs caught on the denim and came down with them, exposing him completely.

 _Hi,_ Lu Han breathed, the words pressed hot into Sehun’s neck. _Nice to meet you._

 _He-hello, sunbae,_ Sehun stammered, his breath catching as Minseok sank to his knees and dragged the jeans the rest of the way down. His arm curled unconsciously around Lu Han’s waist, holding on for balance as he stepped out of his clothes and Minseok balled them up and tossed them out of the shower area.

 _Pretty sure you’re not supposed to be in here, kid,_ Minseok murmured as he stood, crowding against Sehun’s back. (Sehun had no idea what his voice sounded like, but in his mind it was a nice medium tenor, maybe a little bit husky.)

Lu Han had Sehun around the waist, walking backwards and tugging him under the spray. Sehun went, letting the older boy lead, swallowing harshly as he felt a second set of hands run down his back, a second mouth attach to his shoulder. Thin pale shoulders hit the tile and Lu Han grinned up at Sehun, pulling him forward until Sehun had to plant his hands on either side of Lu Han’s head to keep from overbalancing. Three sets of hips came in contact at once, and Sehun’s groan joined the other two as he felt an erection press against both sides of his body.

 _Too tall,_ Minseok grunted in annoyance. Strong hands pushed his shoulders down, making him lean over, pressing himself against Lu Han’s torso, and at the same time Sehun’s feet were kicked apart, making him spread his legs and bringing his ass down to Minseok’s crotch level. He buried his face in Lu Han’s neck and arched his back, pressing his ass backwards. It earned him a light slap that made him moan. _Looks like we’ve got a greedy one, Lu._

 _Maybe he’s got the right idea,_ Lu Han murmured, one hand snaking down Sehun’s front to trace out his body, rub at his cock. Sehun whimpered and squirmed. _We may not have a lot of time, after all._

Minseok’s heat pulled away from his back for just a moment, and Sehun used the time to pull back and look into Lu Han’s face. _Sunbae,_ he whined. _Please?_

It earned him a smile. _He asks so nicely,_ Lu Han said, amused. 

Heat returned to his back, and with it a slicked, cold touch against his rear. _Well he’s gonna get it,_ Minseok said. _How do you want him, Lu? Cock, or mouth?_

A calloused thumb swiped thoughtfully over Sehun’s lips. _Mouth,_ Lu Han said. _If you’re okay with that?_

The last question was directed at Sehun instead of spoken over his head, and he looked down at Lu Han’s long, uncut cock and licked his lips. _Yes,_ he said immediately. _I - yes._

Lu Han smiled sweetly at him, running a hand over his cheek, tracing out his eyelashes and nose and bone structure with a delicate touch. _I think I’ve seen you before,_ he said. _Aren’t you in the dance club?_ Sehun nodded, and Lu Han glanced over Sehun’s shoulder to share a look with Minseok. _I bet he’s awfully flexible._

A hum of appreciation in his ear. _Let’s find out._

Two sets of strong hands arranged him, pushing down on his shoulders and pulling back on his hips until Sehun was stretched out flat like a table, legs spread widely apart and palms pressed to the tile wall on either side of Lu Han’s hips. The warm water of the shower hit him right at mid-back, cascading down his ass and legs.

 _God, what a view,_ Minseok groaned, running one hand down Sehun’s stretched spine as the other rubbed against his opening. _Stuff him full, Lu, I wanna see him suck you off._ He pressed fingers inside Sehun’s body as he said it, breaching him, and when Sehun’s jaw dropped open in a gasp, Luhan guided his cock between Sehun’s lips. He’d been under the water long enough that he smelled and tasted clean, and Sehun groaned, swallowing him down as best he could.

Suspended as he was between his palms on the wall and Minseok’s hand on his hip, Sehun had quite a bit of mobility, and when the increased burn told him that Minseok had added another finger he started to rock forward and back, fucking himself between the two older boys. A hand tangled in his hair, and Sehun craned his neck to look up Lu Han’s body, to take in his lusty expression.

 _Fuck,_ Lu Han said, in Chinese, one of the few words in that language Sehun actually knew, thanks to Tao and Kris. _Hurry up, Min._

Minseok did as he was bade, twisting his fingers inside Sehun a few more times before pulling back and replacing them with his slicked cock. He was maybe a little shorter than Lu Han, but thicker, and Sehun cried out as he pushed inside, squirming like a fish on a hook.

 _Shhh,_ Lu Han said soothingly, his hand caressing Sehun’s hair, neck, jawline. _We have to be quiet._

Minseok pulled back and snapped his hips forward, and Sehun was forced forward onto Lu Han’s cock and choked hard. Lu Han gasped and Minseok moaned and Sehun tried to remember how to breathe, his own cock dripping precome onto the tiles to wash right down the drain.

“Hun. _Hun._ ”

Sehun snapped back to reality, instinctively pulling his knees up to hide his swollen crotch from display. “What?” he asked, eyes wide.

Jongin blinked at him. “You have to move so I can get out.”

Uncomprehending - his mind still at least 75% back in that locker room - Sehun blinked at him dumbly. “Huh?”

Rolling his eyes, Jongin shoved at his shoulder. “ _Move._ ”

Sehun looked around and realized they were stopped outside Jongin’s house, that Tao was out of the car and the seat had been pushed forward already. Fuck, he must have _really_ been out of it.

Sehun got out of the car, using the moment while he was hunched over to yank his hoodie down over the excruciatingly obvious mast in his pants. Tao smirked at him as he stood, and Sehun really, really, _really_ hoped that was because he’d drifted off, and not because Tao had spotted his hard-on.

Jongin climbed out after him and said his goodnights, and Sehun got back in the car, pulling his knees back up to his chest as Tao flipped the seat back into place and got in.

“You gonna come hang out with us, Hun?” Tao asked. “We’re going to the park to smoke.”

Delinquents. “Nah, just drop me off,” Sehun murmured.

“You sure? It’ll be fun. Just for a little while?”

Sehun shook his head. “Not tonight, Tao.” He wanted to get home, get out of these stupid-tight jeans, preferably _before_ he came all over them.

Tao regarded him with an unreadable expression. “Okay,” he said finally. “Suit yourself.”

For the sake of his dignity, Sehun managed to hold off continuing his fantasy until he was at home, in his bed, with his clothes off and the door locked and the lights out, one hand in his mouth and the other up his ass and his mind playing out that scenario a dozen different ways until he came without once touching his own dick. Sated, he balled up the towel he’d laid down under him, tossed it in the laundry, and slipped into his pajamas.

Yeah. He was finally, _finally_ , getting a handle on this.


	11. conclusion

It was a Friday afternoon near the end of the first semester, and Zitao and Sehun were headed back to the locker room after gym, which was pretty ordinary.

By this point, it had been months, and though Tao was still damn sexy Sehun had mostly managed to put the other boy in the category of “totally platonic friend” and only _occasionally_ got distracted by his lips or his hands or his biceps or his ass. Most of the time, they just shoved each other around and made faces at each other and insulted one another. It was nice - Sehun hadn’t really ever had a friend like Tao before.

They were the last ones off the track that period, which was totally Tao’s fault ( _“C’mon, Hun, one more lap, if I gotta do it you do too!”_ ) and as a result by the time they got back to the locker rooms, they were already almost empty, all the other boys eager to get home and start their weekend.

Sehun and Tao weren’t really in a hurry, though, so they kept talking while they were changing, discussing their upcoming dance club showcase and whose number was going to get the biggest applause. Sehun was mid-sentence when Tao peeled his shirt off, and though his eyes wandered (whose wouldn’t, honestly?) he was very proud of himself when he didn’t let the subject drop, pulling off his own like he didn’t want to just fall to his knees and run his tongue over every groove of the other boy’s unfairly built abs.

That lasted until Tao upended his water bottle over his head. Water soaked into his hair and cascaded down his pale skin, running in thick rivulets over broad shoulders and a defined torso.

_Fuck._

“Dude,” Sehun said dumbly as he watched the water flow down the same path he’d just been considering tracing with his tongue to soak in patches into the waistband of Tao’s gym shorts. “Was that necessary?”

Tao gave his hair a violent shake like a dog, spraying drops everywhere, then flipped his head back and pushed it back with one hand. And. Well. _Wow._ “I’m hot,” he said with a shrug, as if that explained it.

Understatement. “It’s November,” Sehun pointed out. “It’s less than ten degrees above freezing out there.”

Shooting him a withering look - goddamn, another thing to add to the list of things that should not be sexy - Tao grabbed a hand towel and draped it over his shoulders. “I just ran thirty laps,” he retorted. “We _both_ did. Aren’t _you_ hot?”

“Not any moreso than usual,” Sehun muttered. He grabbed his own towel and wiped the sweat off the back of his neck, then turned his back and shucked his gym shorts.

Damn. He was hard. Well, of course he was hard, that was nothing new. Tao would have teased him about it if he’d seen it, so Sehun figured he was in the clear and pulled his uniform slacks on, taking the opportunity to arrange himself so his arousal wasn’t so visible. Really, he was getting so much better at this.

Turning back around, Sehun reached for his uniform shirt. He stopped with his hand halfway into his locker, because Tao had one leg up on the bench and was stretching forward, and with his gym shorts dampened like that it was basically like he wasn’t wearing anything at all, and _ass_. Just. So much _ass_.

His back was turned, so Sehun indulged himself for one moment, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting down as the by-now-familiar images assaulted his mind, of all of the things he would do to that ass if he could. He didn’t mean to, but a very small noise slipped out, and Tao looked back over his shoulder. Sehun tore his eyes away, cheeks flushing, and busied himself with pulling his undershirt and dress shirt back on.

Risking a glance back over at Tao as he was doing up his shirt buttons, Sehun saw Tao stand and grab the ends of the towel around his neck in both hands. He tugged on it absently as he regarded his open locker for something, and as his arms moved his biceps flexed beautifully, and okay, yeah, maybe Sehun hadn’t quite managed to put him out of the “friend I’d like to fuck” category just yet, because he was just really, really _gorgeous_. Being so close made it _worse_ , actually, because now Sehun knew how hard Tao worked to keep that gorgeous body, how he acted cocky about his looks but was really secretly insecure about them, how his image was masculine and badass but he was actually obsessed with girly shit like fashion and stuffed toys, and how his photograph-smile was sexy but his real smile was wide and dumb and way, way sexier.

“You’re staring at me again.”

Sehun blinked, and looked up, just in time to see Tao drop the towel to the floor and advance on him with a dark look on his face. Shocked, he took a step back, then another and another, until his back pressed against the lockers. 

Tao planted his hands on either side of Sehun’s head and gave him a hard, suspicious look. “Why are you always staring at me, Sehun?”

The noise that came out of Sehun’s mouth was more mouse than human. He cleared his throat and tried again.

“What are you talking about?”

“You do it all the time.” Tao cocked his head. “ _All the fucking time._ You’re always staring at my mouth or my arms or my butt. Why is that, Sehun?” His eyes dropped down Sehun’s body, landed on his crotch, and then dragged back up. “Why are you _hard_ all the time?”

Sehun’s mind blanked out. This wasn’t happening, right? This could not possibly be happening. He was fantasizing again, it had all the hallmarks. The secluded location. The frank, sexual accusation. Tao was still fucking _shirtless and wet_ , for God’s sake, this wasn’t _real_.

He bit down on his own lip. And it _hurt_. Moreover, Tao’s eyes followed it, staring right at his mouth.

Oh.

This _was_ real.

How about that?

“I’m...I’m sorry,” he tried. Tao’s eyes narrowed, sending Sehun’s heartbeat racing.

“Don’t bullshit, Hun.” He bent his arms, leaning closer, and very quietly asked, “Do you _want_ me?”

There was absolutely zero point in lying here; Tao clearly already knew the answer. Flushing red with shame, Sehun dropped his eyes and admitted, “Yes.”

“ _Good,_ ” Tao said fiercely, and then he descended the last few centimeters and pressed his lips to Sehun’s.

At first, Sehun froze, too shocked to move, and they stood there, lips pressed together chastely, for a few impossibly long seconds. Then Tao’s mouth opened, and his tongue poked out, brushing delicately across Sehun’s lips. Instinct took over and Sehun surged up against him, wrapping his arms around Tao’s broad back heedless of the wetness seeping through his shirt, and kissed back, clumsy but enthusiastic.

Tao made a deep, satisfied noise and yanked Sehun closer, one arm around the small of his back and the other tangling in his hair. He’d been at an angle, so they overbalanced and fell back against the lockers, but Tao’s hands protected Sehun from the impact and they didn’t stop kissing, deeper and dirtier by the second. It wasn’t as if Sehun would have felt it anyway; his world had narrowed completely down to Tao, to the taste of his tongue and the strength in his arms and the heat of his body. He felt amazing, he felt... _right_. Screw sex, screw hand jobs and blow jobs and all those other guys Sehun had ever fantasized about, he could keep doing just _this_ until the end of time and be totally happy. This was _perfect_ and he never wanted it to stop, and from the way Tao was moaning into his mouth, the other boy felt the same way. 

And hey, that was _awesome_.

The slam of the locker room door had the two boys startling apart, both turning wide-eyed to look over Tao’s shoulder at the cross aisle. Two figures stalked past, both in uniform, the shorter dragging the taller by his jacket collar. They disappeared, and Tao and Sehun looked at each other, confused.

Then one of the intruders backtracked and stuck his head around the corner, regarding them with an extremely unimpressed look. Sehun’s heart hit the floor when he recognized, of all people, Senior Class President Kim Joonmyun.

And then the other boy stuck his head around the corner as well, and Sehun’s jaw joined his heart on the floor. Because the boy Joonmyun was dragging around by the collar was _Kris_.

“Huh. It’s about time,” Kris rumbled, taking in their half-undressed, flushed and breathless state and giving both of them an extremely suggestive eyebrow. Joonmyun shot him an annoyed look over his shoulder. “What? They’ve been dancing around each other for weeks.”

Sehun blinked. Clearly, he was _still_ missing something.

“You two have thirty seconds to clear the fuck out,” Joonmyun growled at the freshmen. “Starting _now_.”

He sounded very, very serious about that, so Tao and Sehun hurried to comply, shoving their feet in their shoes and tossing on the rest of their uniforms haphazardly and gathering up their bags as fast as they could. They finished in seconds and slunk past the two older boys, but were not quite fast enough. Joonmyun snagged Sehun around the wrist and yanked him back around, and whoa, for a short dude he was goddamn _strong_.

“If either of you says one word to anyone,” he hissed, “you will _regret_ it.”

Sehun nodded dumbly, and Joonmyun let him go. The two freshmen made their escape, shutting the locker room doors behind them - but not before they saw Joonmyun throw Kris against the lockers and pounce on him.

The moment the doors were closed, Tao collapsed against the brick wall of the building, bent over with his hands on his knees. “Holy _shit_ ,” he wheezed, and Sehun wanted to put a hand on his shoulder and find out if he was okay, but suddenly he felt awkward in his own body. What...what had even just _happened_?

Oh _fuck_ , suddenly Joonmyun’s attitude during detention the other day made a lot more sense. 

Tao looked up at him and grinned, wide and a little evil. “This is _amazing_. I’ve got blackmail material for _years_ with this. I mean, I knew Kris had _something_ going on, he was totally obvious about it, but I never would have guessed…” 

Low snarling voices and some very suggestive rhythmic thumping floated from the locker room. Sehun’s eyes widened in shock. 

Tao started to giggle, then laugh outright, and though Sehun was confused and panicky and still fucking _horny_ , goddamnit, he couldn’t help but start laughing too. They were out there for long minutes, just laughing their heads off.

Finally, the giddy adrenaline of it began to wear off, and they quieted a little. Sehun stood there in the freezing cold in his unbuttoned shirt and untied shoes, feeling awkward and unsure, and just kind of stared at Tao for a minute.

“Hey,” Tao said suddenly. “You doing anything tonight?”

He’d been planning to get his homework out of the way quickly, actually. “No,” he found himself saying. “Not really.”

“Want to come over?” Tao wiggled his eyebrows, suggestive and kind of dumb at the same time, and Sehun felt an equally dumb smile start to spread over his face.

“Yeah,” he agreed, a little breathlessly. “That’d be cool.”

“Cool.” Tao stood up straight and adjusted his bag on his shoulders, then he gestured to Sehun. The two of them fell into step down the path towards the sidewalk, and before they’d even reached it, Tao’s fingers had slipped between Sehun’s.

It was surprising, but Sehun curled his hand around Tao’s anyway, and they fell back into comfortable conversation as they made their way to Tao’s house. Maybe Sehun didn’t didn’t know what he was doing, but it seemed like Tao did, and for now, that was more than enough. 

 

\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

 

“You know I’ve been trying to get your attention for months, right?”

“...What?”

“Oh, come on, Hun, I know you’re kind of a ditz but you can’t possibly be that dumb. I did everything short of actively grabbing your dick. You seriously never noticed?”

“No. No, I didn’t.”

“I actually _shook my ass_ at you a couple times. Literally. In dance class.”

“...It’s possible that I’m a little thick.”

“Mmm, I _hope_ so.”

“ _Tao!_ ”


End file.
